Whoever She Is
by Grintgirl12
Summary: No, Portlyn didn't need to worry about his feelings for Sonny Monroe." Portlyn/Chad Channy One-sided


_Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own, Sonny With A Chance, or any of the characters. Although I wish I did, 'cause Sterling Knight is delicious. I also do not own this song, The Maine does. I don't own The Maine either. My life is pathetically sad. :( _

_But wherever she may be  
She could be money, cars, fear of the dark  
Your best friends are just strangers in bars  
Whoever she is, whoever she may be  
One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry  
**~Whoever She Is-The Maine~**_

* * *

"Chad," Portlyn flashed her beautiful, expensive, white smile at him. As pleasing as most people found it, Chad couldn't help but be annoyed at the fakeness behind it. It wasn't anything against her, Portlyn Westor was one of the sweetest actresses Chad knew. She also was one of the most devious, and he knew a lot of devious people.

He smiled down at her, his mouth of open in readiness to say something. However, his words were interrupted but a loud, obnoxious laugh, one that seemed to fill the whole cafeteria, reverberating off the walls. That laugh cleared all thoughts in Chad's head, shaking through his whole body, absorbing the sound. His eyelids closed, making it easier to memorize that melody. When it stopped, his eyes flew open, the blue of them clear to anyone from across the room. He directed his gaze towards the noisemaker, one Sonny Monroe.

She was surrounded by her friends, the cast of her annoyingly charismatic show _So Random!._ Her eyes were shining brightly, her ever-present smile as wide as her face would allow it to go. The soft curls of her dark hair framed her face prettily. The laughter around the table died down, and Sonny lifted her head, catching Chad's eye.

Her smile grew softer, her eyes larger. Everything around Chad slowed and disappeared, until only him and Sonny were left. She blinked slowly, tipped her head, almost imperceptibly, at him. A faint smile crossed his lips as he returned the gesture, and for a moment, he imagined what it would be like to hold her. To kiss her without caring what everyone would say. He wanted to talk to her, to tell all those things he couldn't say. To make her laugh that joyous laugh.

Someone next to her was speaking, whispering something funny to her. She turned away from him to give her full attention to that person. In that moment, everything rushed back into focus. People hurried along, ignorant to anything around them. Chad blinked and tore his eyes away from Sonny.

Whatever he felt for her, he needed to stop this ridiculous fantasy. They couldn't be together. She was the nice, likable, girl-next-door, and he was the handsome, egoistical, jerk. As high school fairytale as that all sounded, he knew it would never work between them. She would distract him from his career, he would hurt her to stay famous. She would try to get close to him, he would push her away. He'd break her until she couldn't take it anymore. She'd leave him just as broken as she was.

He'd seen it all before.

So, he would continue to annoy her, just to get a reaction from her. He would pull pranks on her, get her angry to see that passion flare up in her. She would come over to yell at him, and he'd cherish every moment of it. Then, just when she thought it was useless to even associated with him anymore, he'd do something nice to make it up to her.

All those little games would give her the hope that maybe they could be something, and that would keep her from straying far from him. And, that's how Chad would get his fix of Sonny Monroe.

"Chad," Portlyn's voice once again interfered with his daydreaming.

"Hm?"

"Ready to go?" She smiled at him again, revealing the trust she put in Chad. She could never even imagine what was going through Chad's head. He smiled back her, giving it as much sincerity as he could. He nodded, and they stood together, her graceful, delicate fingers intertwining with his. He kissed the top of her head, and let her led him out of the room. He ignored the hurt on Sonny's face as her eyes flickered over to their hands. He turned his back on her and walked out, not once looking back at her, as much as he may have wanted to.

No, Portlyn didn't need to worry about his feelings for Sonny Monroe. Chad Dylan Cooper had all he could have at the Falls. Sonny was an unattainable desire, and Chad's only desires included his career.

* * *

_She could be rainy days, minimum wage,  
A book that ends with no last page  
Whoever she is, whoever she may be  
One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry  
**~Whoever She Is-The Maine~**_

_A/N: I love this song, and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Personally, I think this is the best one I've written yet. What'd you think? Leave a review to let me know!_


End file.
